finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Hourglass
.]] Gold Hourglass , also known as Hourglass, Auric Hourglass, Golden Hourglass and Hrglass3, is a recurring item or accessory in the series. It is the strongest of the Hourglass-type items, with its effects varying but oftentimes inflicting Stop for an extended amount of time. As an accessory, it protects the user from Stop. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Gold Hourglass is an item that inflicts Stop on all enemies equal to the spell's duration. It can be found at Lunar Subterrane, dropped from Mindflayer (3D and 3D), Thunder Dragon (2D and 3D), Clockwork Dragon (Clockwork Dragon and Clockwork Dragon), Golden Toad (2D only), Ahriman (2D and 3D), or by completing the Lunar Subterrane B8 map (x3, 3D only). Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gold Hourglass inflicts Stop on all enemies. It can be dropped from Mindflayer. Final Fantasy VII Hourglass is an item that inflicts Stop to all enemies with an 80% chance. It can be dropped from Edgehead or morphed from Kimara Bug. Final Fantasy X Gold Hourglass is an item that inflicts non-elemental damage and delays all enemies next turn. Thirty can be customized onto a weapon for Slowstrike, twenty on an armor for Slowproof, and either thirty can be used on an aeon to learn Delay Attack or eight can be used to learn Slowga. It can be stolen Fafnir and Nidhogg or bribed from Nidhogg and Mushussu. When used in Mixing: * Gold Hourglass + Fire Gem = Abaddon Flame * Gold Hourglass + Dragon Scale, Fish Scale = Aqua Toxin * Gold Hourglass + Ability Sphere, Agility Sphere, Grenade, Mana Sphere, Map, Power Sphere, Rename Card = Blaster Mine * Gold Hourglass + Bomb Fragment, Bomb Core = Brimstone * Gold Hourglass + Blk Magic Sphere, Clear Sphere, Farplane Shadow, Farplane Wind, Shining Gem, Attribute Sphere, Blessed Gem, Lv. 1 Key Sphere, Lv. 2 Key Sphere, Skill Sphere, Special Sphere, Three Stars, Wht Magic Sphere = Calamity Bomb * Gold Hourglass + Accuracy Sphere, Amulet, Defense Sphere, Door to Tomorrow, Evasion Sphere, Friend Sphere, Gambler's Spirit, Supreme Gem, HP Sphere, Lv. 3 Key Sphere, Lv. 4 Key Sphere, Magic Def Sphere, Magic Sphere, Master Sphere, MP Sphere, Pendulum, Return Sphere, Speed Sphere, Strength Sphere, Teleport Sphere, Underdog's Secret, Warp Sphere, Wings to Discovery, Winning Formula = Chaos Grenade * Gold Hourglass + Water Gem = Dark Rain * Gold Hourglass + Electro Marble, Lightning Marble = Electroshock * Gold Hourglass + Megalixir = Final Elixir * Gold Hourglass + Mega Phoenix = Final Phoenix * Gold Hourglass + Twin Stars = FreedomX * Gold Hourglass + Arctic Wind, Antarctic Wind = Hazardous Ice * Gold Hourglass + Candle of Life, Chocobo Feather, Chocobo Wing, Gold Hourglass, Smoke Bomb, Silence Grenade, Frag Grenade, Sleeping Powder, Poison Fang, Dream Powder, Silver Hourglass, Healing Spring, Hypello Potion, Light Curtain, Lunar Curtain, Mana Spring, Musk, Petrify Grenade, Purifying Salt, Shining Thorn, Soul Spring, Stamina Spring, Star Curtain = Hazardous Shell * Gold Hourglass + Fortune Sphere = Hero Drink * Gold Hourglass + Mana Tablet, Mana Tonic = Hyper Mana * Gold Hourglass + Stamina Tonic = Hyper Vitality * Gold Hourglass + Ice Gem = Krysta * Gold Hourglass + Ether, Turbo Ether = Mega Mana * Gold Hourglass + Phoenix Down = Mega Phoenix * Gold Hourglass + Stamina Tablet = Mega Vitality * Gold Hourglass + Mega-Potion, Eye Drops, X-Potion, Holy Water, Echo Screen, Soft, Hi-Potion, Antidote = Megalixir * Gold Hourglass + Designer Wallet, Luck Sphere = Miracle Drink * Gold Hourglass + Shadow Gem = Nega Burst * Gold Hourglass + Potion = Panacea * Gold Hourglass + Dark Matter = Quartet of 9 * Gold Hourglass + Tetra Elemental, Elixir, Remedy, Healing Water = Super Elixir * Gold Hourglass + Lightning Gem = Thunderblast * Gold Hourglass + Speed Distiller, Al Bhed Potion, Power Distiller, Ability Distiller, Mana Distiller = Ultra Cure Final Fantasy X-2 Gold Hourglass is a priority 2 status-type attack item that delays the actions of all enemies. Consume 8 to teach Slowga to a creature. It sells for 37 gil. It can be stolen from Deep Haizhe (Oversoul). When used in Mixing: * Gold Hourglass + Potion, Hi-Potion, X-Potion, Mega-Potion, Ether, Turbo Ether, Elixir, Phoenix Down, Mega Phoenix, Antidote, Soft, Eye Drops, Echo Screen, Holy Water, Remedy, Budget Grenade, Grenade, S-Bomb, M-Bomb, L-Bomb, Sleep Grenade, Silence Grenade, Petrify Grenade, Dark Grenade, Shining Gem, Blessed Gem, Poison Fang, Silver Hourglass, Gold Hourglass, Candle of Life, Farplane Shadow, Chocobo Feather, Chocobo Wing, Lunar Curtain, Star Curtain, Light Curtain, Stamina Spring, Soul Spring, Healing Spring, Mana Spring, Dispel Tonic, Stamina Tonic, Mana Tonic, Stamina Tablet, Mana Tablet, Hero Drink, Gyshal Greens, Mimett Greens, Pahsana Greens, Sylkis Greens = Hazardous Shell * Gold Hourglass + Megalixir = Final Elixir * Gold Hourglass + Bomb Fragment, Bomb Core, Fire Gem = Abaddon Flame * Gold Hourglass + Antarctic Wind, Arctic Wind, Ice Gem = Krysta * Gold Hourglass + Electro Marble, Lightning Marble, Lightning Gem = Thunderblast * Gold Hourglass + Fish Scale, Dragon Scale, Water Gem = Dark Rain * Gold Hourglass + Shadow Gem, Twin Stars, Three Stars = Grand Slam * Gold Hourglass + Supreme Gem = Sunburst * Gold Hourglass + Dark Matter = Miracle Drink Final Fantasy XV Golden Hourglass is an accessory. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gold Hourglass is not an item, but an enemy ability used by Asha which inflicts non-elemental damage and Slow to all allies. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Auric Hourglass is an consumable item that turns back time. It can be obtained as a reward from certain missions and can only be used during free time in Akademeia to grant two extra days. Final Fantasy Agito Bravely Default Gold Hourglass is an item that has a 75% chance to inflict Stop to each member of a party. It can be bought for 500 pg. It can be found in Ancheim, Engine Room, Eternian Central Command, and Everlast Tower and dropped by Chairman Profiteur (ch 5, 6, 7), Khamer (ch 5, 6, 7). Dissidia Final Fantasy Gold Hourglass is an accessory that provides EX Mode Duration +20%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,800 gil, Time Shard x3, Time Crystal x2, and Tome of the Orator x5. Final Fantasy All the Bravest A Gold Hourglass revives the player party instantly, without the player having to wait for the party to regenerate after having been wiped out in a battle. They can be bought in bulk as in-app purchases: 20 for $2.99. World of Final Fantasy Gallery FFX Gold Hourglass.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Gold Hourglass.png|Final Fantasy X-2''. Etymology Category:Offensive items